


Sweet Flowers

by lrs002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Something I wrote in thirty minutes. Inspired by Sansa, Ellaria and Oberyn.





	Sweet Flowers

Sarah sat at the edge of the garden enjoying the rays of late sunlight that reached her under a tall tree. The garden was filled with beautiful flowering plants that released their sweet scent. She wasn’t supposed to be here standing in garden in ; her mother had told her that young ladies were supposed to stay in the house. 

It was stupid. Sarah the oldest out of all her siblings why couldn’t she be out here. Sarah’s bedroom window looked at the garden and during the garden was empty of people except for the gardeners but night often music and laughter would float up as she laid in bed. She would often creep to her window to watch the going ons bellow.

Suddenly, a couple appeared on the path. The man was very handsome with dark hair, tanned skin and was lean with muscles. The woman with him was of similar skin tone and hair color.  
They made a beautiful couple together. The man stopped.

He was looking at her with gentle eyes.

“Darling look at another sweet looking flower.”

The woman looked at her. “I don’t know Tobias, she seems a little young to be here.”

“What is your name?”

“Sarah.” The man’s brown eyes lit up slightly.

“That’s a pretty name.” 

Sarah bit her lip, “May I ask for names as well?”

“I am Tobias.” He said, “And this is my lover Ella.”

“Well it was lovely to meet you both, but I believe that I am needed inside the house. Sarah said standing.


End file.
